bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senken Zensaki
Senken Zensaki (先見全先, Senken Zensaki, "The All Destination Seer") is an agent of the Spirit King who is the Keeper of Fate and has the ability to separate himself from Space, Time, and Matter. He is an impartial observer from outside the flow of time and space, not becoming involved in " , , or " affairs often unless fate decides otherwise. Character Overview Senkan Zensaki's origins are unknown. It is believed that he has always existed, or that he became what he is so long ago that no one still exists that remembers his former life. He has stated that Senken Zensaki is not his original name, but it has been so long since he was "normal", he has chosen not to remember his name. He remembers that his powers became too much for him to handle on his own, eventually coming to fear them. By becoming a servant of the Spirit King, his mind came at peace, utilizing his powers in the service of someone great. Role Senken is an overseer of time and fate, making sure that the destinations in people's lives are not altered. He looks at life as a recording that he can sift through and check to see if everything is in line. Unless fate dictates otherwise, he does not interfere with the lives of others. He is also not allowed to break the rules of fate, but he is allowed to bend them to some extent. Rules of Fate # Do not inadvertently cause the premature death of someone who has not fulfilled their purpose in life. # Do not interfere with any life unless dictated by fate that you must do something. # Do not do anything that will cause your own death as the Keeper of Fate. Appearance Senken has assumed many forms in his lifetime; however, one stands out as his favorite. He appears as an anubis-like creature wearing Egyptian style clothing. He has long black hair and piercing red eyes of a beast in this form, and a pair of golden wings. Personality He doesn't try it, but Zensaki often comes off as a "know-it-all" from the perspective of others. His knowledge of past, present, and future is staggering, and rarely will he reveal it to those he meets with. He never sugarcoats anything, talking in a very direct way. The only one he shows reverence for is the Spirit King, never doing any favors for others unless their fate depends on it. Despite his seeming omniscience, he does become surprised at the ways that certain people will act. Senken constantly looks for ways to insert himself into history as to not alter fate. He declares that despite his higher status in the universal perspective, he enjoys taking part in what the "existences" (what he calls all sentient beings) come up with, be it food, theater, dance, and other things. Synopsis Equipment *'In'nen No Shirei' (因縁の指令, Directive of Fate): Not a visible piece of equipment, but Senken's mind has been made in such a way to withstand the knowledge of the lives of everything in existence. His mind reminds him to keep the Rules of Fate, and lets him know when fate will be affected negatively or positively. *'Unmeinote' (運命の手, Hand of Fate): This takes the form of a tattoo on Senken's body in the shape of two ankhs on both of his palms. Zensaki can summon energy circles that are akin to holographic keyboards. He often uses these as a means of checking data and looking up information on a particular person. He does this for show, as he remembers everything, but he chooses to externalize it just so others can see what he is talking about. Additionally, the Unmeinote can be used to pull back the curtain from his dimension to the other universes, allowing him to enter and exit them at will. Powers and Abilities *'Kūkan Bunri' (空間分離, Space Separation): Senken's ability of space separation is that of being able to wander around in the various worlds without being noticed by any being, no matter how great their detection capabilities may be. However, only the Spirit King can see past Senken's ability, often leading the latter to appear out of nowhere. He sees this as a good prank for those not expecting him. *'Jikan Bunri' (時間分離, Time Separation): Primarily, Senken is ageless. He is not affected by the flow of time, and therefore is separate from time. He also is able to move forward or backward in time with this ability. *'Zairyō Bunri' (材料分離, Material Separation): Senken is immune to attacks composed of reishi or kishi unless he allows himself to be tangible to be hit. He also can pass through solid objects like they weren't there even while keeping a visible form. Additionally, he can take anything he desires from the material worlds, so long as it does not interrupt the fates of others. Usually, he does not exercise this ability, as he does not need sustenance to survive. He would only use this if he was with a guest who needed something to eat or drink, or if he feels like he wants something. This is the closest thing to a craving, which he considers his old self influencing his current self. Quotes *(concerning his love of food) "I am always fascinated by the creations that you existences come up with. The aroma of fresh baked goods; the mouth-watering smell of a finely grilled steak; the crispness of every vegetable in a diverse salad; all these and more delight me so much in seeing your creativity." *(concerning his love of dance) "I'd ask how could existences move in such ways, but then I remember seeing what training they went through. The hours upon hours of hard work, all to perfect a single movement. I have seen many try hard and still fail, yet they never gave up. These movements which bring pleasure to their fellow existences...I soon found myself wanting to learn how as well." Trivia *Senken's theme is Life in Technicolor II by Coldplay *Senken's theme describing his feelings toward an existence is Closer by Anberlin *Senken often changes his form when traveling, but he always returns to his anubis-esque form, as it is his favorite. Behind the Scenes Senken Zensaki is loosely based on Doctor Fate from DC Comics, the Architect from The Matrix, and a little bit of Clockwork from Danny Phantom. He's meant to be a plot device for my (Kuro) stories, and not much else at the moment. Kuro 21:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC)